


Together

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Uncanny Avengers, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Shepherd wants to celebrate Hanukkah with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Hanukkah, but I hope I haven't done anything wrong. I also haven't included Erik just because he's probably not someone the twins would want to see (by twins I mean Pietro and Wanda) and this is supposed to be happy and stuff and no one should be upset. So, enjoy!

It started when Tommy showed up at Billy's apartment the night before Hanukkah and pulled him into the hallway. "I want to have a family celebration," he said. 

"You're more than welcome to come inside," Billy told him. 

"Not that family," Tommy snapped. "Our real family. Our Scarlet Mom and Uncle Pete and our aunt that we've never met before. Polaris. And our cousin, Luna, if she's not on the moon or something."

Billy stared at him, and then looked helplessly at the door. "But my parents--"

"Your mom has never spent a Hanukkah with you in your life," Tommy insisted. "And you've never spent one with your brother. Please?" 

"Is it really that important to you?" 

"Yes." 

"How do you propose to get them all together? Where are we gonna have it? Are we actually doing it for all eight nights?" 

Tommy grinned. "All of these questions will be answered, and more, if you just trust me." 

Billy had never heard so terrifying an answer. 

*

They got to Wanda first, because Wanda was the closest. She said yes right away, and Tommy looked like he was about to explode from happiness. 

"D'you think we could have it at the Avengers mansion?" he asked her. 

"I'm not sure," Wanda said. "Maybe your Aunt wants to do it at Serval." 

Serval was a five minute run to Washington DC (or a five minute teleport, in Billy's case, because he definitely did not enjoy being picked up and dragged around by Tommy.) They snuck inside because Tommy didn't feel like explaining to anyone that he was organizing a holiday, and he wanted it to be a surprise. 

He found Pietro and Remy arguing in the kitchen over how much spice was acceptable to add to that night's dinner. 

"You can never have enough spice," Remy was telling him. "Besides, it's my night, and I didn't ask you." 

"You know you have a problem when you short circuit the robots with your food," Pietro snapped. "How you expect any of us to eat your lethal cooking, I'll never know." 

"It's not lethal," Remy said. "It's good, and you wouldn't know quality food if it fucked you in the--"

"Ahem," Billy interrupted, cheeks burning. Pietro and Remy turned around, both startled. 

"Wanna celebrate Hanukkah together?" Tommy asked. "I'm trying to do a family get together." 

"Have you invited my father?" Pietro asked. 

"We didn't talk about that," Billy murmured. Tommy said, "No." 

"Are you going to?" 

"It don't matter," Remy chimed in. "The holidays is where everyone sets aside their differences and--"

"It's eight nights," Pietro hissed. 

"We didn't talk about whether we were doing all eight," Billy told them. 

"We definitely are," Tommy said. "What about Aunt Lorna? And Luna?" 

"Luna has been taken back to the moon," Pietro said, "and I doubt her mother will want her to return for some time." 

"They got problems," Remy mouthed. Pietro elbowed him hard in the chest. 

"Well then you can come too, Gambit," Tommy said. 

"Remy is not replacing my daughter," Pietro snapped. 

“But chere,” Remy crowed, “I ain't never celebrated a holiday with you.” 

“And you never will,” Pietro said. 

“I already said yes,” Remy said. Pietro glared at him. 

“Well,” Billy started. 

“We're-gonna-talk-to-Aunt-Lorna-see-you-later,” Tommy said, and he grabbed Billy and rushed out of the room. 

*

Lorna had been reading in her room, and she looked happy to see the twins. When Tommy explained what he wanted to do, she looked positively heart-warmed. 

“We can have it here,” she said. “We'll have lots of food. Remy can help Pietro and Wanda cook. I would, but I'm actually not allowed in the kitchen.” 

“Is Remy Pietro's boyfriend?” Billy asked. 

“Let's just say, I consider him part of the family,” Lorna said with a smirk. “Are we doing this for eight nights?” 

“Yes,” Tommy said. 

Lorna nodded. “Snow is going to be pissed.” 

*

The first night followed a day in which Pietro and Remy argued incessantly in the kitchen. Remy wanted to add more spice to everything. Pietro wanted tradition. Tommy had gone to ask them if he should be helping when he saw Remy shove Pietro up against the counter and start making out with him. He'd left, quietly, deciding that they didn't need help after all. 

Lorna procured a menorah and was decorating the living room with tacky Hanukkah products. She also managed to find several horrid Hanukkah sweaters. Tommy was the only one who'd put on his so far. 

Billy helped with the decorating, but he kept flitting around nervously, unsure of what to do. After a while Tommy grabbed him and said, “I can feel the tension on you from a mile away. Why don't you invite Teddy? He's practically family.” 

As far as sentiments went, that was the sweetest thing Billy had ever heard Tommy say about his relationship. He threw his arms around Tommy and cried, “Thank you thank you!” 

Tommy pulled away, frowning. “It's just your boyfriend,” he said, and then he darted away. 

Billy teleported Teddy in fifteen minutes later. 

*

“I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life,” Wanda said. 

She was grinning widely at Pietro, who had entered the living room in a bulky Hanukkah sweater that seemed to devour him, carrying a platter of latkes. Remy had threaded silver and blue ribbons through his hair. Remy had also been a little drunk for the past few hours, but the fact that Pietro had let him decorate his hair like that said a lot. 

“Oh, but wait until you see your sweater,” Pietro said as menacingly as he could. He set the food down on the coffee table and grabbed one of the sweaters Lorna had laid out on the couch, shoving it at Wanda. 

She took it, wide-eyed. It had a menorah on it, the candles of which lit up when a button near the shoulder was pressed. 

“I go hard,” Lorna told her. 

“I might hate you,” Wanda said. 

Billy and Tommy were wearing matching sweaters, and Teddy had ribbons tied around his sleeves. Remy was carrying around mistletoe. 

“That is not a Hanukkah tradition,” Pietro told him. 

“Nah but it's a LeBeau one,” Remy said, and he held the plant above Pietro's head and leaned in to kiss him. 

Pietro rolled his eyes. “You hardly need mistletoe to kiss people.” 

“True,” Remy agreed. “But sometimes it don't hurt.” 

“Look at this,” Wanda said as they gathered around the menorah. “I've never seen us all together. It's beautiful.” She put her arms around Pietro and Lorna, who'd been standing on either side of her. Pietro, who'd been tense all evening, visibly relaxed, and Lorna grinned. 

“Another seven days of this and we'll see where we're at,” she said. 

“This could ruin us,” Billy added. 

“So,” Tommy said, taking the shamash in his hands to light the first candle. “Are we ready to get this show on the road?” 

Billy grinned at him. “Let's do this.”


End file.
